El matrimonio no es más que una sentencia de muerte
by Frany Fanny Tsuki
Summary: El matrimonio es como una sentencia de muerte, mientras más te comprometes más cerca de la muerte estás. Semi Au. Este fic participa en la semana Okikagu 2018 del grupo de fb "Amamos el OkiKagu / we love Okikagu" Día 2: boda. Humor, Romance.


Los personajes no me perteneces, si no a Gorila senpai, **Hideaki sorachi** ,tampoco la imagen de portada, esa pertenece a su respectivo dueño , **lo único que me pertenece es la historia.**

Aclaraciones:

Semi Au

Este fic participa en la **semana Okikagu 2018** del grupo de fb **_"Amamos el OkiKagu / we love Okikagu"_ Día 2: boda.**

 **Advertencia :** malas palabras, insinuaciones sexuales.

* * *

 **El matrimonio no es más que una sentencia de muerte.**

Por Frany

" _El matrimonio es como una sentencia de muerte, mientras más te comprometes más cerca de la muerte estás. "_

Debía haber un error, si eso debía ser, ella no podía haber accedido aquello, ni en sus más locos sueños.

Ella no podía estar haciendo eso con él.

Se suponía que se odiaban, no perdían oportunidad alguna de golpearse, ella odiaba al capitán de la primera división, Sougo Okita ,el maldito sádico, y este a ella, eran como el agua y el aceite, Kagura solía decirle que era un maldito bastardo sádico y él no la bajaba de guarra.

Entonces ¿cómo es que terminaron así? Kagura con un vestido más blanco que la leche y Sougo con un traje negro y su sentencia de muerte.

Esto no debía ser posible.

Debía ser un error. De todos los escenarios jamás imaginó que terminaría así. Mucho menos que su situación de odio terminará de aquella manera.

— ¿Pero qué mierda está pasando, aru?— grito la chica sin poder creerlo.

Okita no le respondió, parecía hablar con aquel verdugo que estaba sellando esa maldita hoja, donde afirmaba que eran marido y mujer.

Kagura debía hacer algo rápido antes de que todo fuera legal, no entendia cómo había accedido a casarse, si lo único que deseaba era apretar su garganta hasta que no pudiera más; así que la pequeña Yato se levantó directo a golpear a ese sádico bastardo.

Sin embargo no esperaba que su "esposo" le regalará una mirada, una que hizo por un momento dudar a Kagura, no obstante el muy maldito comenzó a sonreír de forma ladina, una sensación extraña la invadió, no sabía si tenía miedo o tenía ganas de vomitar. Así que hizo lo segundo, vomito a un costado.

—Uh, tranquila china, necesito que esté bien para nuestra noche de bodas, te aseguró que será una noche llena de placer — su sonrisa se extendió por todo su rostro, sus ojos color sangre brillaron, como si se tratara de la misma muerte que la acechaba.

—¡Felicidades! –Gintoki la abrazo mientras le regalaba una mirada de lástima, a su lado se encontraba el otaku cuatro ojos, Shinpachi, quien no dejaba de llorar como magdalena.

—No puedo creerlo—lloraba el cuatro ojos— se suponía que tú nunca te casarías, al final te adoptaría como mi hija.

—Tendrás que cuidarla cabrón…— Amenazó Gintoki a cierto chico de cabellos castaños. Okita simplemente se encogió de hombros, como si fuera un angelito.

—Tranquilo jefe, la azotare todas las noches. –a decir aquello, Sougo sacó un látigo negro, Kagura simplemente abrió la boca dispuesta a replicar.

— ¡Mira cabrón!—el líder de los Yorozuya lo tomó de cuello, Kagura sonrió encantada que su "Papi adoptivo" golpeará a ese maldito bastardo.

—Ahora Gin-chan golpéalo hasta que no reconozca su estúpida cara. — Sin embargo su padre adoptivo no hizo aquello, él simplemente suspiró, miró a Kagura y luego a Okita y a regañadientes lo soltó.

—Tú... Más te vale que la cuides bien y no la toques mucho, ella, es más frágil ahora…

— ¿Eh? — la joven china se quedó perpleja, ¿Cómo era eso posible? ¿Por qué Gin parecía aceptar su relación? Debía ser una broma, una estúpida broma.

—Claro jefe, no tendrás queja alguna, le daré de comer tres veces al día y la azotare con delicadeza.

— ¿Qué? ¡Maldito permanente! Debes decirle que no me toque, Gin-chan ¿porque no le dices nada? Gin-chan.

—Vamos china, ya estamos casados, vamos a saludar a todos para irnos a co***. —El sádico la tomó de los hombros.

—No me toques bastardo— con un fuerte manotazo alejó las manos de su esposo— Gin-chan haz algo—sin embargo Gintoki junto a Shinpachi se fueron a una esquina del salón, mientras que la pequeña Yato era arrastrada nuevamente a la fiesta en su honor.

—Nunca pensé que se casaría— confesó el virgen otaku— de hecho pensé que al final me haría cargo de ustedes dos, ahora ¿qué haré con un vago que ni siquiera me paga?— lloró amargamente Shinpachi.

—Mierda, ahora tendré que pagarle, maldito Sofa-kun, ahora ¿cómo le haré?, ya no podrá gastarme todo el dinero en pachinko.

— ¡Malditos imbéciles, solo les preocupa eso! Gin-chan, Pachie, hagan algo, ¡Malditos no me ignoren! — pero ambos Yorozuya la ignoraron, estaban metidos en sus propios mundos de viejos solteros semi vírgenes otaku.

Kagura no podía creer lo poco que valía para ambos padres adoptivos, se sintió por un momento fuera del lugar mientras Sougo la jalaba hacia él.

—Tranquila china, saludaremos algunos invitados y nos vamos, tengo ganas de comer— Su ojos la miraban como si fuera la comida más exquisita que probaría, el joven oficial pasó su lengua entre sus labios —Te comeré, china—al escuchar esas palabras sintió un cosquilleo por todo su cuerpo ¿acaso era hambre?

No tardó mucho que una cabellera sedosa y larga apareciera, Katsura Kotarou venía acompañado de Elizabeth, ambos miraron a la joven pareja.

—Líder, felicidades por su matrimonio— Elizabeth sacó uno de sus usuales carteles.

" _Felicidades a ambos, mi OkiKagu por fin es canon, espero que pronto tenga hermosas bendiciones, por cierto la comida está buena, digna de mi OTP"_

— ¿Qué mierda es OkiKagu? ¿OTP es algo que se come? — Kagura no podía procesar todo lo que le decía— ¿Pero qué? ¿Qué mierda están haciendo aquí, Zura, Eli? ¡El estúpido bastardo los capturará, huyan antes que aparezcan todos los roba impuestos!

—Tranquila líder, hohoho, gracias a ti hemos forjados lazos importantes con el Shinsengumi, ahora todo somos familia.

— ¿Familia?

—Así es — de pronto un gorila con un kimono apareció, tenía los ojos llorosos— Gracias a ti ahora todos somos amigos, sobre todo tú mi querida chinita, ahora eres toda una mujer, nunca pensé que Sougo sentaría cabeza algún y ahora tú le darás lo que tanto deseaba, una familia, estoy tan feliz— lloriqueaba gorila mientras abrazaba a zura — todos somos felices ahora que ustedes esta casados, verdad Zura.

—No es Zura, es Katsura.

— ¿Qué rayos? Pero él ni siquiera es nada mío.

—Hohoho Líder no seas modesta, todo el mundo sabe que soy tú maestro, así que ahora que tengo pase libre, podre conquistar el mundo directamente.

" _Así es, destruiremos al gobierno corrupto" secundo Elizabeth._

—Así es, larga vida a Líder. — gritaron varios revolucionarios con varias copas encimas.

—Guau— Sadaharu acompañó el canturreo.

— ¡No! Sadaharu tú también— el perro se dio media vuelta ignorando a su dueña mientras se dirigía a la mesa de comidas, al parecer Sadaharu estaba más feliz por los filetes que comería que por su ama recién casada.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Porque todo están felices?, esto debe ser un mal sueño, una pesadilla.

—Se lo que sientes — una mano se posó en su hombro, Kagura se giró levemente para para ver al vice comandante demonio, quien la miraba con ojos serios— le dije al vago de tu jefe que procurará cuidarte más y alejarte de Sougo, pero al final ni siquiera mis advertencia funcionaron, mucho menos mi regalo — Hijikata soltó un suspiro — pero al menos espero que esto te sirva en un futuro no muy lejano — Hijikata le entregó una bolsa con varias pastillas y extraños cuadritos de colores.

Kagura leyó algunos que decían _"extra sensible", "sabor a fresa"._

— ¿Qué es esto?

—Esto sirve para no dejar monstruos sádicos mitad chinos.

—No intentes explicarle Hijikata-san, la tonta no le gusta usar globito—interrumpió Sougo— por cierto, no toques a mi perra— antes de que Kagura reaccionara, Sougo alejo a Hijikata de un manotazo, mientras que con su otra mano jalaba a Kagura de su hombro hacia él — ¿entendiste o prefieres que utilice mi bazuca?

— ¿Estas celoso? Aún en su estado. — se burló el hombre de flequillo en forma de "v".

—Lo siento, no comparto mi comida con cualquier idiota, ella es mía, que te quede claro — le dedicó una mirada de advertencia, Kagura no podía creer que ese bastardo estuviera celoso, no sabía que debía hacer o decir, no obstante esa sensación de cosquilleo volvía a surgir en su cuerpo, sobre todo al tener a Sádico de esa manera — vámonos china, ya me canse de estar aquí, vamos por un poco de diversión— sus ojos rubí la miraba intensamente, Sougo se acercó a su oído, susurrando suavemente— estoy ansioso por saber cuál es tu famosa sorpresa ¿acaso podaste la selva de tus piernas? —dejó escapar una risa, dejando a Kagura más colorada de lo que ya estaba.

— ¡Estúpido! — Gritó Kagura cerrando sus manos hasta formarlas en puños — te voy a podar tu maldito.

— ¡China aquí no!... bueno, si quieres hacerlo al aire libre por mí no hay problema.

— ¡Te mataré desgraciado!

— ¡Kagura! — de pronto un grito se escuchó por todo el salón ,la música que hasta hace unos minutos sonaba se detuvo , un hombre con un esmoquin y su cabellera extinta se acercó a pasos agigantados, antes de poder decir otra cosa, el hombre calvo la abrazó— ¡Oh mi Kagura-chan! Ya eres una esposa — lloriqueaba — papi está muy triste, no puedo creer que mi pequeña princesa se haya casado, sobre todo con un maldito perro policía.

—Papi.

—Como me arrepiento de no hablar contigo antes, ahora ya es demasiado tarde — Umibouzu la miró — incluso si quisiera hacer algo no podría.

—Papi.

—Espero que él se parezca a ti, mi pequeña Gura.

— ¿Él? ¿Quién él?— de que estaba hablando su Papi, ¿Porque debía parecerse a mí?

—Tú bendición—tras decir esas palabras una fuerte sacudida la saca de sus pensamientos, la pequeña adolescente de quince años dirigió su mirada a su estómago, ella no recordaba que hubiera comido tanto, ¿porque su estómago parecía una pelota?

Umibouzu se dio media vuelta y se fue a lado de los dos Yorozuya, juntos comenzaron a llorar.

Ella estaba gorda o mejor dicho…

— ¡Ay no, no, no, no, no, no, esto no puede ser! —Kagura se llevó ambas manos a su estómago—Esto no puede estar pasando, yo no puedo, no…

—Oí china, ya deja de jugar con Sougo Jr. Ya me aburrir, vámonos por un poco de acción — el hombre se acercó a ella — vamos, aún falta nuestra noche de bodas— Sougo llevó ambas manos al vientre de Kagura— bebé quiere que te alimente y es lo que haré— Sougo alejó sus manos y sacó entre su ropas una correa para perro.

— ¿Sougo Jr? — repitió Kagura en shock.

—Quita esa cara, ya sé lo que intentas hacer china, pero no funcionará — el dirigió su mirada a su estómago— me vale que estés encinta, te daré duro contra el muro, recuerda que a partir de ahora soy tu amo— el hombre sonrió con picardía.

—Yo no… ¿bebé?... yo…— Kagura aún seguía en shock, no podía ser verdad, ella no podía tener un sádico bebé.

—Te dije que la cuidaras — gimió el calvo — por tu culpa ella acabó así.

— ¿Mi culpa? ¡Era tú deber hablar sobre sexo con su hija! Fue tú culpa, con tu tonta filosofía del _"amor empieza después de pasar por la cama",_ ahí tienes tus enseñanzas

— ¡Claro que no fue mi culpa! Además… quién iba a pensar que Kagura fuera activa.

Mientras ambos padres discutían, Sougo le colocaba la correa en el cuello de Kagura.

— ¿Que mierda estás haciendo ~aru, estúpido chihuahua?

— ¿Qué no ves? Te saco a caminar.

— ¡Tú! — de un rápido movimiento Kagura le lanzó un puñetazo, que Sougo esquivó, jalando de la correa a Kagura haciéndola tambalear, aunque fuera un Sádico, Okita no dejó que Kagura tocará el piso, él la sostuvo entre sus brazos.

—Cuidado perra, no olvides que llevas a mi Sougo Jr. Entre tus piernas, así que más te vale no hacer estupideces. — sin dejarle a replicar, Sougo la tomó por la espalda y las piernas, la cargó al estilo nupcial— vámonos china, es hora de darte tu regalo de bodas.

— ¡Suéltame! — La chica comenzó a patalear—ayúdeme…. Papi…Gin-chan, el chihuahua me está tocando, me quiere hacer cosas raras, papi.

—Oh Kagura-chan — Gintoki se giró, varias lágrimas salían de sus ojos— no podemos hacer nada, él ya te tocó más de lo que debería, diría yo, lo peor es que el metió su **** en tu ******, no conforme te dejo una cajita feliz dentro de ti, no hay nada que pueda hacer, tú le perteneces.

— ¡Estúpido permanente! No sirves para nada — Kagura le escupió en la cara.

— ¡Oí mocosa, respétame!

—Eres un bueno para nada — la china le sacó la lengua— papi, tú si harás algo ¿verdad?

—Kagura, si tan solo hubiera hablado contigo sobre sexo, **** y **** no hubieras terminado así.

—¡Papiiiiii!

—Vámonos china, a partir de ahora serás mi esclava sexual—Kagura lo miró, no se había dado cuenta hasta ese momento que Sougo realmente se veía bastante atractivo, además de que su sonrisa era realmente hermosa y… negó con la cabeza, no podía estar pensando estupideces, ella era Kagura, la china mal hablada y grosera, no una estúpida chiquilla enamorada de un estúpido sádico—China recuerda que a partir de ahora eres la vaina de mi katana, ya sabes la espada que tengo entre las piernas.

El primer capitán de la primera división se llevó cargando a su esposa entre sus brazos, alejándose de la fiesta, por más que Kagura deseaba golpearlo e incluso insultar, su cuerpo parecía no cooperar con ella, sobre todo ella aun no procesaba que estuviera embarazada.

Ella no quería tener un bebé sádico con tan solo quince años, ahora Gintama sería un programa de mtvla*, donde Kagura saldría con su bendición.

Quince y embarazada, ya podía imaginar el programa de su vida a lado del sádico bastardo.

…

Sougo no tardo mucho y la llevó a un cuarto que había cerca del salón, uno donde solo había una vieja cama, el sádico la recostó en esa cama mal hecha, Kagura lo miró con cierto miedo.

No tenía recuerdo alguno de lo que ellos dos habían hecho, se supone que ahora lo harían, debía escapar, debía correr, sin embargo su cuerpo al diferencia de ella parecía reaccionar de otra manera, como si estuviera en piloto automático su cuerpo comenzó a moverse, se quitó los zapatos y el vestido blanco, quedándose solo en ropa interior, Sougo la miró arqueando una de sus cejas mientras observaba a su esposa en lencería de encaje rojo, Kagura estaba ahí semidesnuda con su vientre de siete meses.

—Vaya china cada día me sorprendes más, aunque debo decir que es bastante original, ¿Quién diría que venias preparada?

—Yo —la chica estaba completamente roja.

—Tranquila, hoy seré muy suave contigo, lo único que deseo es que le des un poco de amor a _"Sadomaru",_ ven china— movió su dedo índice, moviéndola para que ella viniera hacia él, Kagura se puso de cuatro y comenzó a gatear hasta Sougo, quien ya se había sentado en la cama, aunque ella no deseaba, su cuerpo opinaba otra cosa.

—Yo no...— Kagura llegó hasta las piernas de su marido, este le sonrió mientras la acariciaba su barbilla, como si ella fuera su mascota, aunque ella no recordaba sobre su vida sexual su cuerpo parecía bastante acostumbrado a ese tipo de mimos, sobre todo cuando Sougo la beso, ella no podía dejar de corresponder a ese beso tan apasionado, sobre todo al sentir la lengua cálida de él entrando en contacto con la suya, Okita terminó el beso no sin antes morder su labio inferior.

—Eres mía china, ahora y para siempre, a partir de hoy eres la señora de Okita—el joven policía no dejaba de verla, la observaba de pies a cabeza sin dejar de pasar su lengua entre sus labios, Kagura tuvo una fugaz idea sobre dónde estaría bien utilizar esa lengua, cosa que hizo sonrojarse.

— Sádico.

—Me pones al cien, china, como quiero hacerte mía pero con Sougo Jr. No puedo ser tan brusco como antes, aunque eso te gustaba mucho, eh, te gusta que te domine, china.

—Sádico.

— Vamos, empecemos con nuestra noche de bodas, ven perrita, te daré tu anhelado regalo de bodas— Sougo abrió la cremallera de su pantalón, Kagura observó como el miembro de su marido sobresalía en aquel bóxer negro — abre muy grande la boca, china, te daré lo que tanto te gusta.

—Si amo, Sougo— susurró la joven china, ella no había querido decir aquello, las palabras simplemente salieron pero ¿Qué rayos estaba pasando?

—Bien que te gusta perra.

— ¿Qué?

.

.

.

—Noooooooooooooooo aleja tu sucio **** de mi cara— gritó a todo pulmón Kagura. — aléjate... maldito sádico.

— ¡CÁLLATE MALDITA MOCOSA!—gruño Gintoki mientras le pegaba con la jump, Kagura abrió los ojos, varios resto de arroz estaba en su blusa, miró a Gintoki quien bostezaba, Shinpachi se encontraba a un costado de la habitación, alimentando a Sadaharu. — Estúpida Kagura, deja de gritar como loca, algunos tratamos de leer a gusto.

— Pero yo… ¿Qué? ¿E-En donde esta ese maldito sádico? ¿Dónde está la boda? ¿Y la correa? ¿Y Sougo Jr? –la chica aun no podía procesar que todo había sido un sueño.

Gintoki simplemente se hurgo la nariz.

—Kagura deja de tener sueños sádicos, ya decía yo que tener un adolescente era más que suficiente, ahora tengo otra igual que urgida que Pachie.

— ¿A quién llamas urgido?— se defendió Shinpachi — yo no estoy urgido por estar con nadie, ni siquiera ansioso.

—Gin-chan— Kagura ignoró la réplica del otaku, aún estaba en shock por ese extraño sueño, se acercó a Gin—el sádico metió su **** en ****** —lloraba desolada—tendré un sádico bebé.

—Eh.

—Gin- chan, yo no quiero que el sádico me meta su **** en mi boca.

—Oh solo eso —tanto Gintoki como Shinpachi se miraron para luego ir a tomar asiento en la mesita de la sala, Shinpachi servía un poco de té mientras Gin tomaba un sorbo de este, ambos parecía estar en calma, mirando a Kagura de pies a cabeza.

— Pachie— Gin parecía calmado, con una sonrisa tétrica — escuche bien, dijo un sádico bebé.

—Así es Gin-san— el cuatro ojos bebió su té con calma— eso dijo Kagura.

—Espera, ella acaba de afirmar que el sádico metió su cosa en su selva.

—Eso parece— dijo el chico apretando sus manos alrededor de la taza hasta hacerla trizas.

—Eso creí escuchar— Gintoki bebió más té— también dijo que sádico le había dejado un regalo ¿verdad?

—Eso parece Gin-san.

—Parece que Kagura salió con una cajita feliz.

En ese momento tanto Gin como Shinpachi se miraron, sus rostros pasaron de estar estoicos a desencajados, había escuchado bien, Kagura afirmó que Sougo le había metido su **** y no conforme con eso le dejaba una cajita feliz.

— ¿QUÉ? — gritaron ambos hombres horrorizados, a Gin comenzó a salirle espuma por la boca, mientras Shinpachi caía al suelo y moría.

— ¡Autora deje de matar a mis lentes! Yo también soy un ser viviente.

—Gin-chan.

— ¡No! — Gritó el hombre— no, no, no, no, otra bendición que cuidar, no, prefiero morir a seguir alimentándolos— Gin sacó su famosa espada de madera, se sentó entre sus piernas y se llevó la punta de su espada cerca de su estómago— prefiero morir a cuidar a otra bendición que no es mía.

— ¡No lo hagas Gin-san!

—No puedo vivir sabiendo que mi Kagurita ya no es pura— Antes de que él pueda cometer suicidio, Shinpachi lo detuvo—suéltame Pachie, prefiero morir a ver a Kagura deshonrada, con una bendición y viendo como la chiquilla le abre sus piernas a ese sádico bastardo.

Mientras ambos hombres discutía, Kagura empezó a darse cuenta que todo había sido una horrible pesadilla, su estómago plano se lo confirmó, la joven Yato suspiró aliviada. No había ningún anillo anular, mucho menos un Sougo Jr. Entre sus piernas.

—Gin-chan tranquilo, aunque Kagura ya no sea pura, no quiere decir que tengas que suicidarte, podemos llegar a un acuerdo con los…

— ¡¿Quién dices que no soy pura?,¡maldito friki!— de la nada la joven Yato le arrojó el mueble de la sala— yo... sigo siendo pura…

— ¡¿Pero dijiste que Okita-san te metió su…?!

— ¡Así es mocosa, ahora dices que no fue así! ¿Qué mierda te está pasando?

—Yo...— la joven comenzó a jugar con sus dedos, bajando su rostro— creo que… fue solo una mal sueño ~aru.

—Ah un sueño— Gintoki comenzó a reírse histéricamente — fue un maldito sueño ¿Verdad, Kagura-chan?

—Sí — susurró Kagura— yo tuve una…

— ¡UN MALDITO SUEÑO!— bramó el Shiroyasha— ¡PERO QUÉ CLASE DE SUEÑOS TIENE, KAGURA!— acusó su padre adoptivo.

—Yo...Gin-chan.

— ¡CASI ME MUERO AL PENSAR QUE TENDRIAS UNA MALDITA BENDICIÓN! ¿ACASO NO SABE LO QUE ME PUDO CAUSAR TUS SUEÑOS HÚMEDOS? ¡MALDITA MOCOSA!

—Pero Gin-chan.

— ¡MALDICIÓN, MALDICIÓN!

—Gin-san cálmate, te va a dar azúcar si sigues así.

— ¡¿CÓMO QUIERES QUE ME CALME?!

—Creo que Sadaharu necesita que lo saque a pasear, si eso quiere, vámonos sadaharu — antes de que Gin pudiera hacer algo, Kagura tomó su paraguas y salió huyendo de ahí, en compañía de Sadaharu.

Lo último que deseaba era que Gin la siguiera regañando por su estúpido sueño.

— ¡Maldito Chihuahua! — y como si esas palabras lo invocaran, Sougo Okita apareció a unos cuantos metros de ella, como siempre despreocupado, en solo verlo la hizo rabiar.

— ¡Eh china! ¿A dónde vas con tanta prisa? De seguro irás a tirar mierda de tu perro al parque, como siempre.

Kagura lo miró de pies a cabeza, el recuerdo a un persistía en su cabeza, aún podía sentir cómo su estómago se movía.

—China.

— ¡Tú maldito Chihuahua, te mataré!— amenazó la chica alzado su famosa sombrilla.

—Te volviste loca, china— el joven puso los ojos en blancos al ver como Kagura parecía estar alterada — ¿Acaso estás en tus días?

— ¡Te mataré!— repitió — te mataré antes que dejes tu sucia semilla dentro de mi barriga.

— ¿Qué?— la miró desconcertado, china estaba más rara que siempre— que tanto dices, estúpida.

—Te mataré— volvió amenazar— no dejaré que me dejes otra vez encinta — tras decir esas palabras, Kagura inició una pelea a muerte con su eterno rival.

Sougo no le negaría una batalla, no si podía patear su sucio trasero. Porque ellos eran así, siempre lo serían, Kagura aún no había madurado al igual que Sougo, no tardaría mucho para que ambos jovencitos se dieran cuenta de la extraña atracción que sentían y que el sueño de Kagura era solo una premonición de un futuro no muy lejano, para desgracia de Gintoki y su calvo padre.

 **~Fin~**

* * *

 **Notas finales:** Originalmente no iba a participar en la semana OkiKagu, el anterior mes no fue el mejor para mi, sobre todo los dos últimos días de agosto, sin embargo checando entre mis fic, di con este escrito que quedo a medias, aunque no lo crean este fic lleva un año y algunos meses ( la ultima edición del fic fue el **21-06-2017** ),le guardo mucho cariños porque son uno de mis primeros fic que desgraciadamente nunca pude subirlo hasta ahora.

Se que esta muy cliché lo del sueño, pero como dije, fue uno de mis primeros fic y yo amo todos mis fic aunque no sean los mejores.

De ante mano me disculpo sino era lo que esperaba,tal vez en algún futuro escriba sobre la boda OkiKagu, por el momento no me siento con muchos ánimos de escribir algo :'v tan hermoso como seria la boda OkiKagu.

 **De todo corazón muchas gracias por leer este intento de fic con la temática de boda.**

Infinitamente Gracias aquellos, que leen, comentan, agregan a sus favoritos ;)

les deseo una excelente semana.

con cariño frany

 **02-09-2018**


End file.
